Changes
by lightning-storm
Summary: Natsu returns after one year, but something seems different about him. Where did he disappear off too. Is he hiding something? What could it be? What will it mean for their relationship? Find out, as Lucy and Natsu meet once again in this E.N.D fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So, with the availability of ch 418 and 419 of Fairy Tail, there have been a few what now stories of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Nonetheless, there was an interesting point that no one seemed to touch on, and that is why I decided to write this. A retelling of Natsu and Lucy's reunion with a slightly different spin on things. Updated

Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 ** **Power of One****

 ** **By lightning-storm****

 _...If only everyone would get back together...but what than? There is no FairyTail._

Lacking a bit of sleep, Lucy rubbed her eyes as she headed to the stadium. Last night she couldn't stop thinking about Fairy tail, especially Natsu and Happy. For someone who acted as his own demolition derby, it simply didn't make sense that he'd just disappear off the map like that. Lucy sighed, trying not to overthink too much. When he was with her, she had gotten a little annoyed with his seeming need to surround her all the time,and his foolish antics, but now that he was gone, she really missed him. She missed his smile, his hair, his scarf, his warmth, his strength, his love for life and undying loyalty for his guild-mates. Hell, she even missed him sneaking into her room and getting into all her things. If she were to be completely honest with her self, she could proudly admit that she just yearned for him and his annoying blue cat. Lucy chuckled sorrowfully. She must be insane.

It had been a little over a year since the salmon haired youth disappeared from her life, and Lucy expected him to return any minute now, or at least she hoped. With Fairy Tail out of the picture and everyone supposedly moving on with their lives, what reason would they have? It's not like they could get everyone back together or something! Well maybe Natsu could, Lucy snorted. After all, that boy could do anything if he put his mind to it. Although, knowing Natsu, she doubted he had a clue. Lucy glanced at the ground with a contemplative look, a small smile on her delicate features. If for some reason, they happened to meet up again, would things be the same, or would it be completely different? Raising her fist to the sky, Lucy renewed her determination. This was not the time for melancholy thoughts. She had to be strong and happy for everyone!

"All right now!" she cried, "Let's do this again!"

With that Lucy headed to her post, a bounce in her step. Today was the final day of the Grand Magic Games, and they had to write an article on it. With the main guilds gone, Lucy figured it would be fairly uneventful. Who knows though? She had been wrong before.

 _Dull...dull...dull..._

Lucy had indeed been wrong before, but not this time _._ She sighed in disappointment as Skull Million was announced the winner of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy figured this would happen. It was sad to see how different the Grand Magic Games were this year. There was no spirit anymore, no challenge. It had gone from a high powered, adrenaline flying, passion filled match of strength, power and strategy, to a seemingly, overpriced competition of trickery and corruption. How did this happen? Oh yeah Fairy Tail had disbanded, and none of the other notable guilds appeared.

"Amazing Lucy! It's just like you said!" gushed Jason and Lucy looked at him blankly.

"Huh?" Oh right, then blinking her big brown eyes, she scowled. Them? Number One? As if! Any one of the core members of Fairy Tail could have destroyed them with ease. Heck, even she could give them a challenge if she wanted!

"Sure they're strong," she answered unimpressed, "but to have them as number one?" Surely someone could come forward and defeat them.

As if on cue, a strange stillness entered the Colosseum and crowds murmured among themselves. Leaves in the surrounding area seemed to resonate towards the center of the arena.

"Oh what's happening over there?" cried the announcer, his words tuned out as Lucy looked down to see a lone figure dressed in black.

"An intruder!" she cried in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed the leader of Skull Million, his skin prickling as a wicked grin shown through the intruder's cape.

"A...Challenger!" cried the strong voice. Lucy vaguely registered a sound of familiarity before her knees buckle and a crackle of deadly energy filled the entire stadium. Lucy gasped as she held onto the rail for dear life. This power, it was so much like...Lucy paled as the last year seemed to fade completely away and she was once again a part of FairyTail, preparing her self as she gazed into the jaws of Hell.

"This feeling..." so much like, so much like...Lucy felt her body stiffen as flashes of their last great battle racked her memory...TARTAROS, she thought in sheer terror. Had they somehow managed to miss someone? Was that Zeref? No...no..not Zeref, this energy was different. It was far too volatile to belong to the dark mage, too wild and unpredictable. Lucy had no more time to ponder as she felt the pressure in the stadium began to rise. Her heart seemed as if it would leap from her chest as she made the connection. He was going to attack!

"That power!"Pushing her supervisor towards the exit, Lucy hurriedly put her hand on her keys. "Quick!" She cried, "Evacuate the people!"

A buzz of uncertainty seemed to fuel the arena as the energy surrounding the cloaked figure pulsated with power once again."Woah!...What's going on?" Murmured the crowd. A massive surge of energy filled the arena as Four bodies went flying.

"He attacked them!"

Lucy quickly sprung into action. "Gather all the Wizards who can fight!" Hands on her hip, Lucy gritted her teeth as the oxygen in the air thinned dramatically, and an explosion of light, fire and rocks wracked through the stadium.

"Aaahh!"

"What's happening?" asked the crowds.

"What is this Heat…it's so HOT!"

"Our clothes are melting...no the whole place is melting!"

Sure enough, when the light died down, Lucy felt a cool draft hit her bare chest. Covering her breasts with her arms, Lucy took another good look at the culprit below them. Time seemed to slow as salmon colored hair emerged from the blackened hood, and eyes that were so familiar, pierced her very soul. No...It cant be!

"NATSU!" She cried out anxiously, not noticing as a blue ball of fluff stopped behind her.

"Heya Lucy! How have you been!?" and the blonde haired beauty whirled around in surprise.

"Happy!" she cried, "What's."

"Oh man Natsu said he just had to see the fights, but everyone's been pulverized now!"

Glancing between the two figures, Lucy felt her heart quicken. Was this really happening? Were Natsu and Happy truly here? And what about the strange taint she felt from his person! Tears threatened to fall from her face, but she refused to give in to the pull, she would not let them see her weakness. Willing her rapid heartbeat to slow, Lucy closed her eyes momentarily, the world around her a blur as her dear friend echoed his challenge.

"Come at me!" he shouted, "I'm burning up!" Dust filled the air as a ferocious strike made contact with the earth, and the runners up of the Grand Magic Games lie piled in a corner. With all that heat and power he was projecting, she was amazed no one had been burned to a crisp.

"Man overdoing it again, that Natsu." Happy whispered nonchalantly, and she gave him a shocked look before warm energy encircled her and sharp, onyx colored eyes snapped her direction. The look in his eyes was so intense that a slight shiver crawled up her spine. For a long moment they just stood there, neither wanting to move as an indescribable feeling crept into their souls. Her dear friend flushed slightly, a familiar grin on his face.

"Yo, It's been a long time...Lucy!"

Lucy loosed a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Same old kindness.

"How are you?"

A cool wind blew throughout the stadium as a handsome looking man with deep red eyes, and short black hair smiled at the scene before him, black robes fluttering about his form. "So E.N.D" he whispered coolie. "Are you ready yet?" and Natsu snapped his head in that direction, eyes flashing gold for just a second before the dark wizard faded into the wind.

Lucy shivered as a bad feeling crept into her heart.

 **To Be Continued...**

So I basically changed this a little, to bring about a particular set up. Aside from that though, anyone else notice how scared Lucy was when Natsu first entered the arena? One could chalk it up to his overwhelming power, but Natsu is E.N.D! Whose to say he's not closer to his Etherious form?

After all, Natsu's been gone for a year or more, he is way more powerful, and he partially melted the stadium! Sounds like HELL'S flames to me! Not to mention he's always been pretty demon like anyways, not as in evil...but as in everything else. Imagine if he was the VILLAIN.

Since I cut this chapter in half, I will be posting another chapter to spawn off my little theory. After that who knows. It depends on response.

So...until next time...Adieu. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's a continuation from chapter one. After looking over the original chapter and learning more about our beloved dragon slayer, I wanted to change it a bit more. I have decided that Natsu is a bit more serious now. I can even imagine him as a guild leader, or at least a trainer. Crazy huh?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, if it did I would get back to the main villains. Let's go Mashima!

 **Changing**

 **By lightning-storm**

"Huh," Lucy gasped as a flash of destruction wracked her mind. Screams seemed to fill the area as a tall and dark figure merged from within the rising smoke, his fierce red eyes and rose colored hair billowing in the wind. Like a risen devil he approached her, hand out as leathery red wings protruded from his sculpted back.

 _'Heartfillia.'_

"Lucy!" stated the blue cat, and Lucy winced as the keys on her hip throbbed significantly

"Time to fly!" cried the blue exceed and Lucy blinked before she felt two soft paws attach themselves to the remainder of her shirt, her toes floating just above ground.

"Wait...Happy! M- my shirt!" She panicked.

"What about it?"

"It won't l...asssst!"sure enough, it wasn't long before the threadbare shirt gave way to the stress and Lucy started flailing for dear life. Her keys glowed softly before Natsu leaped toward her, gathering her within his arms.

"You should be more careful Lucy" he said brightly, pulling her into his chest. As red as the shade of Erza's hair, Lucy muttered an unceremonious curse before burrowing her nose into shoulder.

"Yo..un...alk."

"What's that?" teased Natsu, "I can't quite hear you."

Slapping him on the back, Lucy huffed before feeling her toes touch the ground.

Red faced, she pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "You're one to talk...Mr I'm gonna destroy the entire stadium with my sexy new power."

"Hey it`s not my fau-," Natsu immediately thought about how weak those guys were, he didn't even have to try to beat them. As the rest of her sentence filtered through his mind, his eyes glinted curiously, "Wait...Did you just say I was sexy?"

"Wh..at?! Of c..course not!" She squeaked, hardly believing that had slipped out. Giving him the once over, Lucy gulped. However, Natsu was indeed sexy, not to say he wasn't before, but damn...now he looked like he fell out of one of those books about the Greek Gods of Mildean. Taking in his physical changes over the past year, all she could do was stare. Natsu was taller now, his shoulders broadened and his well defined eight pack, more so. His hair had grown long and wild, and the energy around him dangerous and potent. It frightened her and yet...

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" Happy cried as he flew down from above, the charred bits of cloth still in his paws. Burrowing his body into her bare chest, Lucy flushed in embarrassment, her questions effectively silenced. Same old Happy.

Very aware of her current predicament, Lucy shook as she stared at the handsome man in front of her and his very perverted pet. What the hell?

"Da...Damn cat!" she cried out, a glint of humor in her brown eyes before launching him several meters in the air, "Perv!" she razzed, forcing down a smile. She had nearly forgotten the blue exceeds irritating penchant for perversion. Wondering where he had gotten that habit from, Lucy scowled, her eyes shifting towards her pink haired companion. Surely not that idiot. Although, truthfully, she wasn't as adverse to that as she once was... provided she could fully participate in the perversions anyway. Her eyes widened in horror at the course of thoughts her mind had begun to explore. She had been reading way too many of those special books.

"You weirdo," Natsu teased, seemingly unaffected by the situation. Inwardly, Natsu smirked knowingly. Wrapping his old, ragged jacket around her shoulders, the salmon haired dragon slayer gave Lucy a familiar squeeze before pressing his hand against her forehead. "Why are you so red" he whispered quietly, "A fever?"

Lucy let out a rush of breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I..," she started, contemplating her unreasonable thoughts. The blonde magi felt her temperature rise as Natsu cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in, his face so close she could feel his hot breath sweep across her skin. His thumb wandered to her lower lip, absentmindedly caressing her as his onyx eyes glimmered with something she couldn't quite place.

"Nats-" she whispered, her eyes drifting closed as a strange warmth wrapped around her flesh and a burning sensation flowed through her veins. What was this feeling? It was so...calming. A calloused hand wandered a little too close to her behind, pulling her closer as a fog seemed to encompass her mind.

 _ _It's okay Luce... Don't be afraid...__

She heard the familiar voice, somewhat startled. Was that what she thought it was?

 _ _I won't hurt you...__

Caressing her chin with his thumb, Natsu lowered his lips to her own, fully intending to take advantage of his new found discovery when-

 ** **Shrieeeee!****

Natsu promptly dropped his hands and turned away from her, the golden sheen in his eyes fading to naught as he caught site of the Palace guards heading his way.

 _ _You are not my enemy...__

"Stop him!" they cried, and the rose haired youth tensed up before turning his hand into a burning fist.

"Sorry Lucy..." Natsu called, a twinge of irritation in his tone, "Gotta go!"

Shaking the fog from her mind, Lucy felt a prickle of joy pierce her heart as her dear friend hurried away. He hadn't gotten far however, when a militia of men surrounded him. Within moments, several men were sent flying. A cord was tossed about his shoulders, before he faltered slightly. Judging by the sudden change in his motions, Lucy guessed it was some type of nullification tool.

"Natsu!" she cried, keys out and ready to go, but the handsome man stood up and knocked out one of his captors. Turning his head towards her he shook his head. A cool breeze blew about and Lucy clutched the jacket around her more tightly. Ignoring the shiver along her spine, Lucy quickly turned towards her home. She needed to go change!

Empty black eyes looked on from his room. Humans were certainly entertaining, he thought, but something about that girl bothered him. She was far too close to his little... ** _project_** _,_ or was it... something else. Curious, Zeref drew a rune mark in the air, launching it towards her as she placed her hand over her heart. The keys on her hip glowed brightly and a look of recognition crossed his features.

"Well...well...well, "he said mysteriously, remembering the brunette who had asked him for help during his schooling, particularly something about opening the skies. "If it isn't the descendant of Lucretia Heartfilia." he smirked knowingly, The end of the cycle is indeed upon us. "

Lucy let out a sharp sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me," she chuckled nervously. Making a beeline towards her house, Lucy shivered, as she couldn't quite get over the feeling of being watched.

 ** **Meanwhile...****

Tensions were high as the lead guards burst through the doorway, prisoner in hand. "My Lord, my Lady," the guards said in respect. The good king and his lovely green haired daughter halted their conversation and looked towards the guards. Beside them stood Arcadios, the princess' first knight, and one love.

Bowing in obeisance, they brought forth their rowdy prisoner, poking and prodding with their blades before tossing him on the floor.

"Hey watch it!" hissed Natsu as he stumbled towards the thrones, "Or I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Princess Hisui and Arcadios gasped at the sight of their old acquaintance.

"Natsu." called the white knight, and the young man blinked before offering his winning grin.

"Hey!" he exclaimed gleefully, and Princess Hisui and her father snickered as their loyal guards grabbed Natsu by the collar and forced him to his knees.

Noticing Natsu's informal attitude, "How dare you speak so casually to our Leaders!"

A guard with spiky black hair, and a scar running down the side of his face, glowered at the young man, "You will give our lord and lady the respect they rightfully deserve!"

Natsu had half a mind to trip the guards and be done with it. However, that might ruin the King's throne room, and he wouldn't want that. Not to mention, Lucy might kill him. Than again, he doubted she could hurt him much, even if she tried. Natsu grinned mischievously. He had gotten much stronger during his absence, particular do to a little extra guidance. Natsu, had not seen the face, but the voice had sounded strangely familiar.

 **To Be Continued...**

So, after I caught up with the Manga, I came up with this crazy theory about why Natsu got so powerful in a year, which is probably WAY off, but eh. I also thought, why did Lucy's mom die the day the dragon's disappeared, and what makes Lucy the heroine of the story. She's obviously not a fighter and the Celestial King did KNOW Mard Greer. Thus, I came up with a little tale of why everyone was connected. I don't know if I'll write that whole thing out. It really depends on commentary, as I figure, if people want more, they'll mention something. My process tends to be three to five reviews per chapter, depending on intentions. I figured this could be the sequel, or prequel of MY E.N.D idea. I also have a few other stories I'd like to get back to. I need a little inspiration/ motivation...or maybe just a review session of said entertainment. Hmmm. So please, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

You know I've written a decent amount of stories, but this is the first time I haven't received feedback. :-( Nonetheless, I still wanted to get out a Natsu Centric chapter. After that. I may or may not continue. So...what happened to Natsu when he left? Here's my little fantasy. It's a bit longer than the others but there's a lot going on. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: FairyTail does not belong to me, it belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima

 ** **Power of One 3**** **  
**

 ** **By lightning-storm****

Bla...Bla. Bla. Natsu zoned out as the guards and the royal family seemed to go into some type of debate about his fate. As if he cared, he'd just bust out of it anyway. No, he'd much rather think about training or beating in some heads. Or better yet, how he had gotten so strong in the first place. Yeah that was a much more interesting topic.

Without Lucy around, his journey seemed terribly long and boring at times, but Happy was great, and it was so worth it. He was a thousand times stronger than when he left. and so many things had happened, things he still couldn't comprehend.

 ** **-One Year Ago-****

Igneel was gone. Igneel was gone. His father, the one he searched for so long, killed before his eyes. What kind of cruel fate was that. He had so many questions and so little answers. He needed to speak with his father, find out why all the dragon's had disappeared, and find the identity of the elusive E.N.D. but now... now, Natsu choked back his tears. His dad would never want him to mope like this, but still...this was so sudden. There were so many things he had wanted to talk about, general things, things he would need to survive...this little leg of __despair__ _._.. that the bastard Zeref had brought up so kindly, before he disappeared into thin air...as usual.

 _ _-Natsu...you've grown__

Speaking of Zeref, Natsu knew him from somewhere, he could tell. He had a sneaky suspicion from the moment he had connected with the black wizard's jaw on Tenrou Island, and not just because the man had called him by name. Though...that really bothered him. Than there were those dreams, or nightmares, he should say, which came far more frequently after he met the bastard.

 _ _-Only you or E.N.D will be able to get to me__

Not to mention the black mage's annoying messages.

 _ _-What will it be, Life?...or DEATH...only you can choose__

What the hell did Zeref mean by that? The choice of Life or death? That wasn't even a challenge, he'd choose life anytime. Something about the way Zeref had said it though, set him on edge, as if the bastard knew something he didn't. Natsu growled under his breath, unaware of the waiver in his magic, dark to light, dark to light. The leaves stirred around him, and for a moment Natsu could swear he was being watched, but he sensed no presence, smelled no life, and heard no movement.

 _ _-If you can survive this desperate situation, I'll give you more despair.__

He had gotten so much stronger since the GMG, but still, it wasn't enough. He couldn't protect his father, his friend's fathers...or his guild-mates. He needed strength. He needed power, not only the power of a dragon slayer, but the power of a demon. He needed to defeat the dragon king, to **_become_** the dragon king...and destroy the devil. It was far too dangerous for his loved ones, and so he left...though it was the hardest thing to do. He had to become stronger, no strongest. He needed to protect his family... his Guild, Lucy...his Lucy...no matter what the cost.

He had failed someone dear to him once, he refused to do so again. His helper had made him realize that.

 ** **-Flashback-****

 _ _"Damn it!" cried the rose haired youth, gripping his messy locks in frustration. "I think I passed it Happy! "__

 _ _"Passed what Natsu?" asked his small companion, a smirk on his cute face, "That gas!"__

 _ _"Ha ha, nice one Hap," he said, petting the creature on the head, "But I mean the training ground! I can't recognize anything!"__

 _ _"Maybe we should retrace our steps?" suggested the feline.__

 _ _"I was thinking the same thing. Hey I know, maybe I can SMELL it out!__ _Let's go happy._ _ _"__

 _ _"Aye!" started the small creature, before..."Wait."__

 _ _"Can't Happy! I'm searching for a familiar scent."__

 _ _"But Natsu..." whined the blue Exceed, "It's been over 16 years. Don't you think it would have changed by now?"__

 _ _Natsu paused momentarily, "Oh, yeah," he caulked his head to the right in contemplation, before his dark eyes lit up in glee. "But, not everything! The trees and stuff! They should be still around!"__

 _ _"Do you really remember those?" Happy asked, some doubt in his dark eyes.__

 _ _"Of course!" cried Natsu, a look of indignation on his face,"I may not remember anything prior...but my memory of training with Igneel is as clear as ever!"__

 _ _"Aye!" cried the winged creature.__

 _ _Nose in the air, Natsu thought of a time long past, a time before Fairy Tail, when it was just him and Igneel along the mountainside. The valley was empty and the overwhelming scent of Cyprus, daisies, fire and moss encompassed the area. Right to left he went, zigzagging up to 400 meters in every which way, before he became tired. Nothing...absolutely nothing. Finally, when he was just about to give in, the oh so familiar scent filled his nostril's, faint...but present! Natsu leaped in joy.__

 _ _"I think I got something Happy!" cried the cheerful slayer.__

 _ _"Really!" exclaimed his blue friend.__

 _ _"Yeah!" Then pointing far into the distance, "It's this way!"__

 _ _With that, the energetic youth ran full speed ahead, leaving his blue friend in the dust. He hadn't gotten far however, when a haunting melody filled his ears...it sounded almost...familiar.__

 _ _"What on Earth...?" he stated, his body getting heavier by the moment as a strange cave appeared alongside one of the mountains. Stumbling towards the caves, Natsu felt a strange numbness in his legs, before he fell against the cavern wall.__

 _ _"Come to me at last young Dragneel," called an eerily cool and confident voice. Started, Natsu searched the cave for any scent, shadows, or presence, but other than some old torches, and the flicker of the fire in his hands bouncing off the walls, there was not a single sign of life.__

 _ _"Who are you?" called the pink haired slayer, his body feeling normal again.__

 _ _"A friend...for the moment"__

 _ _"Whats that supposed to mean?"__

 _ _"Just as it sounds," stated the strangely familiar, yet smug voice.__

 _ _"Why cant I see you?"__

 _ _"Its not time" Nastu twitched slightly.__

 _ _"How do I know to trust you?"__

 _ _"You don't."__

 _ _"Than why should I even listen." he exclaimed, irritation evident in his entire stance.__

 _ _"Because I'm the only one who can teach you."__

 _ _"Teach me what?"__

 _ _"You wish to destroy Acnologia don't you? Acnologia and Zeref? You seek the identity of the one called E.N.D, correct?"__

 _ _"How do you know?" asked the salmon haired youth.__

 _ _"I know many things, young Dragneel...things beyond your wildest dreams," he paused, "I have seen much and I have lived. From the Time of scholars, to the Age of fear, the time of Dragon's, to the Age of Mortals, to the time Magic and..." Natsu felt a chill before a cool hand clapped his shoulder, and warm breath tickled his ear, "I know his weakness, I know all weaknesses, and I hold the answers to what you seek."__

 _ _Natsu shivered uncontrollably, he didn't like the sound of that. "How?" he asked weakly, and the figure laughed darkly.__

 _ _"I DECIDE fate. Dear Dragneel" sneered the presence.__

 _" _Fate! HA! " Natsu let out a red hot flame, sure to be felt by anyone within a kilometer's radius. "I don't care who you are, or what you decide, I just want to defeat the ones who destroy our lives." The air surrounding the two resonated with burning hot power, as Natsu's coal black eyes turned red, and his voice became deeper, "Including you," he spat, "If you should prove to be a threat"__

 _ _An the presence laughed bemusedly, "As expected from one of the finest Etherion in existence." came the smooth and calm voice.__

 _ _Natsu blinked his eyes, "Ether...what?" asked the slayer.  
__ _  
_ _ _"Creatures of the purest magic...young Dragneel, the very embodiment of the power they wield."  
__ _  
_ _ _"Wha-," Natsu looked at the shadow blankly, before his eyes widened as if in understanding,"Wait,...are you saying ?"__

 _ _"You are as fire...are you not."__

 _ _"Well yeah" stated the slayer, scratching the back of his head, "but-"__

 _ _"Remember the Etherious...Natsu. Dragneel."__

 _ _"I don't get any of this." he mumbled in frustration.__

 _ _"You don't have to get it," mocked the shadowy figure, "Just do, and know that I am here to help you in your quest."__

 _ _Remembering what the figure had said previously, "And why would you do that," glowered the youthful dragon slayer. Natsu felt a chill go down his spine as an icy laugh echoed throughout the cave.__

 _ _"Let's just say our goals are...interchangeable for the moment."__

 _ _"For the moment?"__

 _ _"Of course...for tomorrow we may be enemies."__

 _ _"What!" Natsu let out a burning flame, when a hand seemed to appear out of mid air and silenced his lips with much more force than was necessary.__

 _ _"Enough," spoke the mysterious voice, cold. "Time is of the essence, and war will soon break out. Remember the Etherious. Young Dragneel...and there you will find your answer."__

 _ _"War?" he shouted, "When?"__

 _ _"Remember," and the mysterious voice faded to naught.__

 _ _Before Natsu could use his senses to hone on the location of his new acquaintance, a piercing pain ripped through his soul.__

 _ _"Aaaaahh," he cried out desperately, clutching his chest as his fell to the ground. He was burning up, far more than he should be. Scales began to form on his arms, and blood red wings protruded through his back, dragon wings...Then he was a child again, laughing merrily as he ran through the fields, a blurry dark haired figure not far behind.__

-"Hey Nii-san," cried the younger him, just as he stumbled over his blue chair, "I just came up with a great idea!"

-"Oh?" the mysterious figure said inquisitively, a flush on his pale cheeks, "What's that?"

-"Lets create a place...a place where all the Etherious can roam free, a place where we can protect our family."

 _ _Yes, protect our family, protect my Lucy, and Natsu's golden eyes shot open. That was the one thing that would not change. Through any age, or any form, his desire to protect his loved ones would remain.__

-"Protect our family?" and the dark haired boy smiled, "Hmm, I like it, but what should we call it?"

-"I don't know...Tartaros maybe? It sounds so fierce!"

 _"_ Tartaros..."

 _ _"No!" cried the pinkette in astonishment. Looking about his surroundings, Natsu found himself in the familiar field of his child hood, mountainside to the right, revelations fading into nothingness. "A dream?" he whispered confusedly, still disoriented as his blue friend sat yanking at his vest.__

 _ _"Waahh!" cried the small figure, tears in is eyes, "I was so worried Natsu! You passed out, and than you got all hot, like burning lava!" he choked out, "Th.. then all cold like Gray, no colder than Gray! I thought you were a goner!"__

 _ _"Eh?" he stated confused, "But...Where's the Cave?"__

 _ _"What cave?" Happy asked in concern.__

 _ _Turning to the right, Natsu stopped as he found himself staring at the untouched hillside of the mountain in which he was so familiar, "The cave in the..." Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the remains of a decrepit, yet familiar blue chair beside him. "It was right there!"__

 _ _"Are you feeling okay Natsu?" asked the tiny exceed, and Natsu blinked.__

 _ _"Ye..Yeah. But," he whispered in slight shock, pounding his fist into his palm, "Let's get to work now!"__

 _ _"Aye!"__

 ** **-End Flashback-****

"Do you understand?" demanded the dark haired guard, and Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Uh...yeah." he stated, "What were you saying again?" and the princess and the king laughed as the guard turned beet red, his body tense from the decision.

"You're free."He bit out.

"Yeah!," Natsu cried out exuberantly, "Oh and for future reference," a pause, " You might want to watch that stress."

If possible, the guard turned even redder. "Just leave." he said tersely, a dabble of sweat going down his leathery cheek.

"What was that?"

"LEAVE." and Natsu blinked before giving his trademark grin.

"No problem!"and he hurried to the exit, before turning his head once more, "Don't forget about that STRESS!" he cried, and the guard gripped his weapon as the youthful slayer disappeared out the door. He had so much to tell Lucy!

 **-Changes End-**

That's it. Sorry it took so long, but without motivation,;-) aka reviews, I do tend to drag out my updates. Now, since I said this was supposed to have some romance. Next chapter starts...'When the End Comes'. I kind of like how this part came out, but I forgot what exactly was supposed to happen next. Hehe. Reviews might help...:-p just saying.


	4. Chapter 4

So, due to my trying to keep up with some of pace from the previous chapter, this was a little harder than anticipated. Following ch 419, of the Manga, I try to get into Natsu's mindset for the companion story, but he's hard to write! Despite the fact that he is little different, I hope it sounds right. If not...sorry. :/

Disclaimer: Now everyone knows I don't own Fairy Tail, that privilege goes to Hiro Mashima

 **When the End Comes: Prologue  
** **By lightning-storm**

Yeah! He was free, but damn, he was hoping to exercise he new found skills a bit more. Oh well, he'll just get his kicks when he meets up with the rest of the gang. Speaking of which, when he saw Lucy earlier, he didn't sense anyone else nearby. Did Lucy come by herself? That would just be weird. Ah well...Oh! Lucy was outside. Might as well check now he thought to himself.

"Looks like you got acquitted." She smiled shyly, and Natsu grinned brightly, his heart beating rapidly as he gazed upon her physique. He had nearly forgotten just how pretty she was on his year long training regime. Why hadn't he taken advantage of their closeness again? I mean, he did sneak in her bed per occasion, always break in her house, and there was that incident in the bell, and the shower, oh yeah and don't forget the food, not to mention burning all her clothes. Natsu sweat dropped, but Lucy's smile didn't waiver.

"Lucy!" He cried out, "You came here all by yourself?"

"Why isn't the rest of Fairy Tail with you?" Asked his blue friend. Noticing her crestfallen look, Natsu felt his throat go dry. What happened? Lucy wasn't supposed to be sad, Lucy was supposed to be funny, loud and obnoxious.

"That's right" she said with wistful one in her voice, "you don't know do you?"

"Huh?"

"Fairytail doesnt exist anymore."

"Wha-"

Doesn't exist anymore...doesn't exist. It took a moment to process before the words hit his heart like a jackhammer. Impossible!

"What?! WHY!?" He exclaimed.

"Don't know," came her shaky response, "It disbanded the day after you left."

"And everyone was okay with that?" He fairly screamed.

"Who knows?"

Natsu wasn't satisfied with that. Gramps disbanding the Guild and everyone leaving as if it was nothing? He ought a beat the the shit out of the old man, and he said as much, resulting in a thorough tongue lashing from his dear princess.

"Do you really have the right to say that. After all, you didn't ever think of the guild did you? You didn't discuss it with anyone when you just went off on your own journey..."

"Err." He was completely speechless. It was true, but damn it...he had his reasons! He couldn't leave things as they were. He had to get away from it for a little. He had to train to protect everyone.

 _...To Protect Himself..._

He had to become strong enough to defeat the Dragon King. She couldn't understand yet, no one could. Hell, even he couldn't quite understand yet, but he knew what he had too. He knew his purpose, and so would she _when_ the time was right. Natsu closed his eyes momentarily, she _would_ , and when she did, he hoped she wouldn't try to run away, not _this time_. He wouldn't _let_ her _._ Natsu pursed his lips as his eyes flecked gold...

"I'm sorry," came her soft voice, "you probably had a lot on your mind didn't you?" Natsu blinked as he took in her pose. Looking to the sky with an almost angelic look, her long golden hair glistened in the sun as deep brown eyes gazed into a place only she knew, an almost dreamy look, as pert and full lips drew up in a sad smile. '

"I'm sure everyone else did too..." breaking his trance as she drew up from her sitting position, Lucy graced him with another small smile before gesturing for him to follow her.

It wasn't long before the two arrived upon a more ritzy neighborhood with upper class condominiums and million dollar homes. Slowing down to a stroll, Lucy stopped in front of a modest looking building at the end of the road.

"Here we are." She said as she opened the doors to a luxury apartment.

Bug eyed, Natsu was sure he had never seen anything quite so... posh, if that could describe the size and elegance of the building before him, "Wow! You live here Lucy!" he exclaimed, thorougly impressed.

"Yeah, it's close to my work," then looking directly at him, "You probably don't have much money left from your trip right, "and Natsu nodded sheepishly, "You can stay here for now, but no going into my room or breaking anything got it.

Thrilled to have his first warm place to stay in ages, Natsu felt a warmth seep in his heart as threw up his arms and cheered.

" Praise you, my Goddess Lucy!"

"Our Goddess Lucy!" repeated Happy, and sooner then not, they were settled in, talking and joking about all the exciting changes, and skills they had picked up throughout the last year. It was almost as if nothing had changed... _almost,_ but things had changed, and Natsu knew that.

To the passerby's the change may have seemed subtle, virtually invisible to the naked eye, but to those who knew them well, it wasn't hard to miss the barely contained tension and strain that bubbled just beneath the surface. Time passed quickly for the two friends, and before long the sun had gone down.

"Well I guess I'll go to sleep," yawned Lucy, "You two should probably do the same, it's been a long journey, and I'm sure you need some rest."

Giving her two companions a light hug, Lucy smiled as she sleepily stumbled to her room, unconcerned as her dear friend and his companion burned holes through the back of her head. Once the door clicked shut and her lights turned off, Natsu's arm jerked, and he groaned.

"Not again." mumbled the young dragon slayer.

"Does it hurt?" asked the blue in concern, and Natsu frowned. "Nah, it just itches..." he said seriously. "It has since I met up with Lucy again."

"Really..." was the quizzical response, "That's weird, I wonder if it has to do those last words of his."

"Huh," Natsu's memory trailed back about a month. He had learned a lot of new tricks, and was ready to branch, when his teacher spoke up.

 _"Well done Natsu," he said almost proud, "However, time is nearly up...and I have one more lesson to give."_

 _"All right!" shouted the exuberant youth, and his teacher snorted in amusement before giving his response._

 _"Great darkness spawns from the great light, just as the great light is born through darkness. Pierce through the shadows and find the light, for your greatest adversary may be your friend, and your greatest friend may be your adversary."_

 _"What?" cried Natsu,"Greatest friend my adversary? I don't think so!"_

 _"People are fickle. Tip the scale and they are easily swayed._

"What? Hell no!" hissed the Dragon Slayer, his eyes burnt orange as tainted energy launched itself towards the blue cat. Covering his head with his paws, Happy winced as a slight pressure invaded his brain

"You're doing it again...Natsu," he stated, a sightly strained tone in his cheerful voice. The young slayer blinked, sitting back as he tentatively pet his friend's coat.

"I'm so sorry Happy." he muttered sincerely, "I didn't mean too." The blue exceed smiled before twirling his tail in satisfaction.

"Its okay Natsu." he purred, "Just watch it sometimes...remember what Arsam said?" and the slayer groaned.

"I know, I know..." he said mussing up his pink mane, "but I've been getting better."

"Maybe," yawned the blue cat, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "but you still need to pract..s" and he was ut.

Natsu looked up at the unfamiliar roof and groaned. This was a great place, but it wasn't their place. This wasn't their bed, and it wasn't their city. It wasn't Fairy Tail. It was peaceful, quiet. Nice and quiet...TOO QUIET! He didnt like it, not one bit.

All he could think about was Fairy Tail!

-Erza scolding him and Gray

-Mirajane mixing drinks

-Elfman screaming something about man

-Cana drinking to her hearts content

-Master drinking from his favorite mug...Charle teasing Happy.

Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail...

Opening his restless eyes, Natsu looks at the sleepy Exceed, a distant look in his eye

"Hey Happy?" he asks, the blue exceed giving him a sleepy response.

"Is the Guild really gone?"

In all his 20 years of life, Natsu never once thought a day would come in which Fairy Tail was no more. I mean, this was Fairy Tail for God sakes! The guild that wouldn't quit! They guild that nearly died numerous times to protect their nakama...protect their home.

 _-GOLDEN-_

Golden hair and golden keys. Golden heart and golden smiles. Golden laughs and golden tears.

 _-PASSION-_

Passionate joy and passionate fire. Passionate strength and passionate spirit. Passionate love and passionate loyalty.

These were the things he thought of when he thought of the girl in the next room over. These are the things he wanted to see once again.

Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he knew exactly how to do it. Natsu smirked. Yes that was it, that would get Lucy back to normal. That would make him feel better. Deciding it was the perfect plan, Natsu shot up out of his sofa, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Only one thing to do!" he exclaimed, melancholy look long gone, and the cat look at him curiously, wide awake.

"Let's write on Lucy's face!"

 **To Be Continued...**

So this will probably have one more chapter, and then I'll start working on the companion story.

Now, someone sent me a PM asking if I had written the other part, and the answer is NO, not yet. That goal came later. However, Changes _is_ a transitional story for one of two outlines...In the Beginning, which would follow Natsu's change from Demon to "human," or When the END Comes...which takes place after Tartaros, and follows his transition from Human to Demon. Of course it would be a bit different than the manga, but eh. I'm leaning towards the first...but which would you prefer? PM or REVIEW! K!? :-p

Lates


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Changes...OR the first chapterof When the END Comes, whichever your preference. Originally it was going to be a seperate story, but as I wrote it, it just made sense to turn it into the beginning of the next story. The transitional part ends abouf halfway through this chapter, I guess. After that its new. Anyway thats all for now.

Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Midnigh Pranks**

 **By lightning-storm**

"Ive got the markers!" cries the mischievous exceed. Snickering at their ingenious plan, the two quietly shuffle into the room, making sure not to awaken their unsuspecting victim.

"There she is," whispers the young slayer, "Fast asleep. She dares sleep. Teehee. "

Catching sight of something fluttering out of the corner of his eye, Natsu caulks his head curiously.

"What's this?" he asks, momentarily forgetting about the task at hand. Turning towards the object, his eyes go wide. There he sees a huge wide board filled articles and notes about their beloved guild. Theory's of why they disbanded, where the members, last fought, how they reacted to the change, locations of members, glimpses of famous members on the move, suspicions of where others may be hiding, and praises and lamentations of their lack of existence.

Lucy had been keeping tabs on their friends from the very beginning. Dropping his marker, he glanced at the blonde bombshell, loss of interest in his former prank.

"Lucy." he whispered. There would be time for games later. Right now he wanted to do something to make her happy. Glancing towards the blue exceed, he smiles, a determined glint in his piercing eyes. "Hey Happy," he smirked, "Wanna see Wendy and Charle again?"

The blue exceed stood silent for a moment before his eyes light up and he fly in the air joyously. "Aye...mph!" he screams, cries muffled as Natsu's hand covers his mouth.

"Shh...I dont want her hitting us." And Happy nods his head vigorously before Natsu gives a devilish grin, "How about we pay a visit to our palace friends?"

"Aye!"

Gazing upon the blonde, Natsu smiles as he brushes her bangs away from her forehead, "Don't worry," he whispered, gracing her with a small kiss, "We'll get em back."

Nuzzling into his arm, "Un...Natsu."

At that the rose haired slayer leaps out the window, a familiar warmth rising in his chest.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy cried when they were nearly at their destination, "What are you going to do when we reach the palace ?"

Natsu smirked before loosing his bandages and digging his heels into the ground. "Making our mark of course, "he responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leaping from the ground, fire lit up the night sky as wings protruded from the young mans arms. Stunned, all the little exceed could do was gape as his 'father' appeared to turn into a blood red drake.

"Aye Natsu!" he cried once the surprise died down "Wait for me!" The night air warmed as fire surrounded about the tower, morphing into the name of the famous guild.

"We're back," Natsu stated proudly, wings of dissipating into nothingness as he landed on the ground, "and now everyone will see," Natsu perked up as he sensed a familiar presence on the other side if the palace gate, "Ain't that right, Jason!" he shouted, jumping over the gate and jabbing his thumb into the blondes forehead.

Falling on his behind, the reporter looked up at the famous slayer, an expression of shock on his face as he processed everything he had just seen." Y...yeah," He managed to stutter out before the slayer relaxed, an ear piercing grin across face.

"I knew we could count on you!" Clapping Jason's shoulder, Natsu smirked, "By the way,"he said as he and his exceed took flight, a sharp glint in his eyes, "We're taking Lucy back from you!"

And with that he faded into the distance, leaving the befuddled reporter behind. "What just happened?" he asked placing his hand on his throbbing shoulder, he beamed, "Never washing this shirt again!"

As a popping sound crackled behind him, he turned to see the emboldened phrase blazing through the darkness. Blinking once, than twice, the energetic man leaped into the air.

Y..yeah! Fairy Tail's coming back!" He cried out, his eyes bright with enthusiasm as he scurried away, "So COOOLLLL!"

Sneaking back into Lucy's home, Natsu smirked as Jason's last words echoed in his ear's. Damn straight, and with brand new flare at that. Lucy had gotten stronger, and if she had become stronger, he couldn't wait to see how everyone else had fared in the past year especially Gray, and Erza, oh and not to mention Laxus, and Gajeel, but definitely Gray. Speaking of Gray, Natsu frowned, he had to be sure of something. Once that happened though... He was so ready to kick some new and improved asses!

"Hell's yeah!" he hissed as he jumped back in Lucy's couch, pulling the covers around him. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed, but it would do...for now. He had yet to weasel his way back into Lucy's good graces, but when he did...lets just say he planned on changing their dynamics a bit, as long as _It..._ didn't eat him up first. Than Natsu snorted, who was he kidding...he was Natsu Dragneel, the best damn fire user in the Nation. This would't hurt him. With that thought Natsu fell into a restful slumber.

The next morning seemed to come far too soon as the sound of near bye marching woke him from his nap. Aw man...he was just getting comfortable too.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE ARMY DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!" cried the blonde haired beauty, and Natsu groaned, comfort gone.

"Man did they sniff us out already?" mumbled the sleepy youth and Lucy looked at him in horror.

"You did this!" she shrieked.

"Aye."

Before she had time to blink, the pink haired slayer grabbed her wrist and threw her into his arms. "TIME TO HAUL ASS LUCY!"

Breaking through the wall of her nice new apartment, grumpy neighbors and all, Lucy had to do all she could not to scream in terror as the ground came rushing towards them.

"How'd I get pulled into your shenanigans!" she shrieked hysterically, holding on as tightly as she could to her dear friend as he jostled her about his arms. When she knocked against his shoulder, Lucy winced in pain.

"Put me down!" she cried anxiously, and the youthful slayer reluctantly put her down, a bit ungracefully at that.

"What did you do Natsu?" she hissed in annoyance, and the pinkette turned towards her, a look of deviousness in his handsome face.

"I raised the beacon for Fairytail's revival,in the place where it would stand out the most!" Lucy's eyes went wide at his confession, they long dead feeling inching its way to the surface. HOPE, before reality in. Could it really be that easy? What if people didn't want to revive it.

"Revive Fairy Tail...how-"

Cutting her off, "We can do it if we just believe." Turning towards her, that look of ever present determination on his face, she could almost see it happening, but, "We're gonna gather everyone up and bring back the guild!"

Holding his hand out to her, he graced her with a winning smile before taking her hand in his own. "Let's go...partner."

As the phrase echoed throughout her heart, Lucy felt a seep out of her eyes. Nodding in happiness, she clapped her hands together.

"Un!"

Not far behind, a shadowy figure looked on in amusement, stifling a chuckle as the dynamic duo hurried away, seeking to bring back the very guild he hated, but a dark smile appeared on his face he stepped out of the shadows. However, this fit nicely into his plans, red eyes pointing towards the sun, he smiled peacefully for the first time in years. Perhaps he could be of some assistance to his young cohort.

Zeroing in on the guards chasing after the ferocious Dragonslayer and his dame, the handsome man muttered a few words before the sky went dark and an icy wind blew about city. The guards shivered, losing sight of their fugitives as an thick fog rolled in and engulfed them. One by one they fell, none standing as a strange pressure built up in their flesh. Last but not least the chief official fell, craning his neck as a shadowy figure materialized before his eyes. White as a sheet, the chief gasped as he recognized the man before him.

"You're Arc..."he cried out, his body going limp as strange bruises appeared on his skin.

"I'm sorry," said the young man, a pleasant tone in his cool voice, "but I can't have you interfering with my goals."

Lifting his hands to prepare his final attack, the young man stumbled as a sweet voice entered his thoughts, and the scent of lily's invaded his senses.

 _"Is this really necessary?"_ it asked. He hadn't heard that voice in years, so why was he hearing it now?

"What?" He asked in surprise.

" _Are they such a threat that you need to kill them_?" she whispered quietly, blonde hair cascading around her lithe body like a water fall, and the dark haired man tensed in her arms. Such a realistic illusion...he thought to himself, tears nearly falling from his eyes. A look of anger on his face the man grit his teeth.

"No, but than again," his eyes flashed red as he shook her presence from his mind. "You're not real! " he hissed, a blast of energy releasing from his body, her prescence immediately fading to naught. "Now," turning his attention back to the lone soldier, "Why don't you go over there and rest awhile!" and the last man looked at him in shock as darkness enveloped his body.

 _"_ _ _No!"__ _Ancselam_ heard a final cry as the figure fell, out cold.

Natsu tensed as a surge of dark energy exploded behind him, his bandaged arm burning in response.

Seeping back in the shadows, the man smiled as he gazed at his charge, noticing as the bandaged arm twitched just in response to his most recent attack.

"Yes...Natsu," he smiled darkly, "That's it...it's time to wake up now."

His ethereal form was nearly complete.

Smiling slightly, Ancselam fingered the silver necklace around his neck, a portal appearing before him.

 **To Be Continued...**

So here comes the first chapter of When the End Comes, and last chapter of Changes. I was originally going to end this with some type of line like, little did they know that journey would mark the beginning of their new lives, and have some kind of shadow follow them...but eh, this is what wound up happening. I may change the ending slightly, but I'm not sure


End file.
